


BITCH I MIGHT BE

by ang3lba3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (after a sort), Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, taunting is 100 percent the best way to make karkat do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat uses a meme that would make Dave proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BITCH I MIGHT BE

**Author's Note:**

> once again thanks to mectohoney, who needed a healing experience after the horrors I reaped upon her. prompt 1 from the kiss meme
> 
> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)

Vriska has been ragging you nonstop and you’re SICK OF IT.

“You’re in  _love_ with him,” she says, leaning way too close. “You’re hopeless head over heels and you’re too chicken shit to do anything about it and he’s gonna find somebody else and you’re gonna mope inside your failed mess of quadrants on a pile no one else ever wants to sit on with you feelings jamming to that scalemate you think Terezi doesn’t know you took-”

And that is distinctly  _enough,_ so with a meme that would make Dave proud you yell, “BITCH I MIGHT BE!” at her and stomp away to can town before you can lose your nerve.

Thankfully you weren’t far away, she intercepted you on your way to see the Mayor and give him a hug. It was a hug-needing kind of day. Maybe a group hug, with Dave, where you’d be able to subtly smell him and rub your hand up and feel the ridiculously soft and smooth cape while he couldn’t protest.

You realize that you’ve been standing there, frozen, thinking about hugging Dave and the Mayor and sprint the last couple of steps in. 

“Wuh-” Dave starts as you charge right towards him. 

He’s too goddamn tall since his last growth spurt, and kind of frozen and leaning away nervously, so you give up trying to tug him down to your level and climb him like a tree monkey.

“Sup,” Dave says when you pause for courage, but his face is slowly turning red and it stands out terribly hard against his pale skin. 

“This,” you say with a confidence you don’t feel, and slam your lips on his.

He grunts in surprise and overbalances, and you crash to the floor with all of his gangly boney fucking body stabbing into yours. Then he’s propped up on his elbows and you’re wheezing because his knee is in your stomach, and it doesn’t matter because he leans in and kisses you and.

If Vriska wasn’t such a dick you’d give her a thank you card.


End file.
